The field of the present invention relates to repetitive lighting generally, and more particularly, to an edge-lit flat panel repetitive lighting fixture that mixes light from light emitting diodes (LED) in a light waveguide.
Commercial and/or municipal light fixtures operated as traffic, pedestrian and/or other signals cycle on and off continually. Sometimes referred to as repetitive lighting fixtures, such devices tend to be costly to produce and operate. They also tend to occupy significant space on utility poles and other supports.